1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted game carriers and more particularly pertains to a new hitch-mounted game carrier apparatus for transporting and skinning game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle-mounted game carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle-mounted game carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,349; U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,483; U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,75; U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,431; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,051.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hitch-mounted game carrier apparatus. The prior art includes frames mounted to hitches of vehicles and also includes winches and cables used to suspend the game off the ground and from the vehicles.